Celestia Serenfall
Physical Description Celestia held herself highly, even though she often lurked in the shadows. She resonated with a grandiose and elegant energy, her phrases and mannerisms would mark her as a fine noblewoman, but she clearly wasn’t. She had only mastered the lexicon of the game, speaking in pleasantries to impress and sly-witted comments to lacerate the nobility. Words were like weapons to her, as they could change the course of the game. She had no need for weapons though, as seldom few would ever make her angry, her illusions helped keep the noblemeng from being privy of her actual expressions. Unusually she was shrouded in illusions, who really knew what she was up to or what her schemes were but she cared about remaining invisible in a way, to her these illusions were barriers to protect herself. Her voice like a siren’s call as she spoke in an eloquent and elegant mezzo soprano, her words clear and her mannerisms reflected what she would ask of those unfortunate to cross paths with her. Some would call her a temptress but she was a chaste woman, at least to those who were phased by the veil. Something alluring and mesmerizing carried with her, like an air of enchantment. Celestia and her arcane lyre could turn crowds and enemies spellbound with her haunting melodies. The tunes, soul-sundering and able to leave an indelible impression on your mind. Unlike the haughty nobility she was practical and appeared to be good natured, always willing to help someone in dire need, an unlikely paragon to allies. In the field she would wear standard issued armaments, but at festivities and gathering it was her time to share the sky with the stars always donning some regal gown. Beaming with grace, charm and beauty refracted through her like the sun shining through a marquise cut diamond. She was always one for social events, as before she joined the Court of Masks, she was a humble bard, always playing at parties keeping a watchful eye on the crowds and cried ravens tears as she listened in on their conversations, softly lying and spying on you most likely. The deeper shades of gowns favoured her slightly tanned complexion and mane dark as midnight. Celestia had our own sense of style and with that her own brand of magic much different than the prerequisites of standard magic. Her abilities were very elven in technique and exotified, often seen sporting a surcoat of arcane shrouding her visage, and her casting hastily made with few channeled spells. Unknown to most, this priestess was a mage-priest by trade and a master of illusion, often using this to subvert the energy of her enemies. Illusionists have the ability to cast spells quickly which can make all the difference in the heat of battle, their unique illusionary talents can slow or even halt enemy movement, or cause imaginary illnesses that drain health and mana from foes while healing and energizing allies. While Celestia isn’t known for her brute strength, her ability to confuse, distract, misdirect, and drain the enemy’s resources more than History Humble beginnings nurture the soul with a compassionate outlook on life, celestia began her life as an orphan with both her parents too impoverished to take care of her, the heirs of a crumbling House Fallseren, a noble house that fell out of popularity and was later exposed as harboring human spies that gained intel on the farstrider patrols. As this was found out, the house was thrown into social ruin and denounced as traitors. Celestia’s parents asked a sunwell priestess, named Lydia Lyresong to take care of their sole heir. Lydia a long time family friend, bard and spy to House Fallseren was golden as she was nowhere near the house at the time of collapse. She promised to be a guiding light to little Celestia, and if the house could ever be rebuilt they asked her to reverse the name in an attempt of a reversal of their own misfortune, Her parents devout believers in symbolism. Lydia agreed, and she kept the child as her own raising her in a conclave of priestesses and reverend mothers that taught orphaned children the boon of the sunwell. Celestia taken away at such a young age, had little to no memory of her parents. Adopted by Lydia she developed a connection with the light early on, as it became a part of her daily life as close to sleeping and breathing. She lacked a proper childhood as the orphaned prodigies of the light were ingrained with the tenets of the light, and had much work to do such as treating the farstriders, and traversing the nation to heal anyone that asked for aid. Celestia seen by her peers as a free spirit often would wander off from the range of a revered mother, dancing in the woodlands like a forest sprite, and letting her hair sweep in the breeze. Her actions were loud in expression, but her voice on the other hand was soft like an autumn zephyr whistling past your ear. She listened to how Mother Lydia would chat with guests, and slowly gained a persuasive tongue over the decades to come. As her skills with the light progressed so did her spirit, her empathic aura often would tune in with another’s, and pick up on what was ailing them. Empathy didn’t come easy to most priests, but Celestia was taught no other way but to be kindhearted so the light graced her once more. At the age of 110, Celestia was given freedom to travel outside the eyes of a reverend mother. She grabbed the opportunity and took whatever job permitted her outside Quel’thalas. Lydia sequestered Celestia to the hinterlands to aid the rangers and dwarves at Quel’danil Lodge. Leaping on this deal, she packed her belongings and with a squadron of reinforcements she took to Quel’danil. There she worked for years as a healer, aiding both the dwarves and her kin, and her listening ear caught messages repeated from couriers traveling through and resting at the premises. After the destruction and slaughter of the kingdom of Quel’thalas, Serenfall was caught in a predicament with those residing at Quel’danil, the lodge mainly unaffected by the undead. The highvale elves wanted to rid away with magic altogether as they assumed that’s what brought the scourge upon them in the first place, and Celestia disagreed. She was exiled from Quel’danil, and sent back to Silvermoon in the weeks following the fall. The journey was dangerous, but thankfully the light brought hope to those along her path and promised her a safe return. Healers were gravely needed, so she began work immediately attempting to rescue as many as she could. Tirelessly she went days without sleep trying to cure those afflicted by the scourge blight, and those wounded in the onslaught. Her efforts were recognized by an emissary for Aethas Sunreaver’s newly formed group known as the Sunreavers. She jumped on the opportunity to avenge those who died in the fall, spending the rest of her years in the group and aiding them as well as the reliquary most notably in the isle of thunder where she excavated mogu texts to learn of their illusions and create her own brand of magic, and excavations in azsuna that only molded her into a sorceress. With the recent faction war, she has stayed allied with the horde but she is unsure of how much longer peace within the horde will linger as sylvanas continues to lead. Sorcery and Starlight Post Suramar History Trivia Her illusionist class combat style is based off of mesmers from guild wars 2. Category:Sin'dorei Category:Horde Mage